1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to earphones, and particularly to an earphone having a detachable plug.
2. Description of Related Art
Most current media players such as MPEG Audio Layer 3 (MP3) players are equipped with a 3.5 mm audio output socket, while some other media players such as some mobile phones are equipped with a 2.5 mm audio output socket. An earphone for a media player with a 2.5 mm audio output socket cannot be used with a media player having a 3.5 mm audio output socket. As a result, someone having both a media player with a 2.5 mm audio output socket and a media player with a 3.5 mm audio output socket has to buy two different earphones for the two media players. This may be an inconvenience and costly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an earphone capable of adapting to different audio output sockets which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.